Resistance
by simpleas123
Summary: Tally and David are back. They live in the wild, and they are not afraid to hurt those they used to love. They have to be the new resistance. They push back. But, how long can they push?
1. Chapter 1

Resistance

**Part 1**

**In the Wild**

The campfire had been reduced to a small pile of glowing embers. Tally quietly sat up and added wood to the fire. She stoked the fire, and looked over at sleeping David. In the light of the fire, he looked so innocent, and peaceful. Tally shuddered at the memory of what she thought of him when she first saw him, almost a year ago, while she was with Zane. In the quiet of the night, Tally could almost imagine she was a full-crazy special again. Every small, almost unhearable, noise, Tally heard. Only when she looked down at David, did she remember who she really was; Tally.

Her Special mind was cured.

Off to the distance, she heard a loud crunch. It was louder than it should for any animal. She quickly woke up David.

"David, someone's here. They're hiding in the bushes." She pointed towards where the noise came from. David and Tally jumped up and prepared for a fight. Then came the voice.

"Relax, Tally-wa, it's me," a figure leapt out from behind the bushes.

"Shay? What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me? You should be the last time we talked, or rather, the last time you _ping_ed me, was almost four months ago, and then you waltzed off with David, and starting calling yourselves the resistance."

Tally still felt a stab of guilt; the last time any of her old friends from the cutters had spoken to her was when she told them she was leaving, but not gone, because she will be watching from the distance. She is the new resistance.

"I'm sorry Shay-la, but it had to be done. It still is being done. You take one step too far, and David and I might have to step in."

"That's why I'm here, Tally-wa, this whole _resistance_ isn't going to work. People are talking in almost all of the cities, that it's time to dig up the ground and get the metal out from the ground like Rusties. How do you plan to stop all of the cities, when it is just David and you?"

David and Tally exchanged a glance. David spoke up,

"See, Shay, that's where you are wrong. Tally and I are not the only resistance. We are just the only ones living in the wild. All of our fellow members are safely in their rooms of your little cities. We get all of the information you do."

"That makes things trickier, David, but how many people can you have? Most people like the changes we've made."

"Think again, Shay. Things have changed, but not everyone likes what might happen to the world."

Shay hunched her shoulders and hissed, "Tally, I've seen you do some pretty stupid things, but this is the worst. First you decide to become something that is going to be hated. Second you are doing it with _him_. "

Tally flinched from the brutality in Shay's words. David protectively put his arm around Tally.

"Well, Shay-la, it's nice for your concern, but it's time you go back to whichever city you are staying at. You can leave David and I alone, we're big kids. But don't think this is the last time we'll see you. Like I said, one step in the wrong direction, and things could get a bit tricky. "

Shay turned to leave, retreating back into the forest.

"And Shay-la? I'm not the only one whose done stupid things, I seem to remember you've done some pretty random things."

Shay never even looked back.

Tally flicked on her Infra-red vision and watched as a yellow-orange blob slowly faded away. As she clicked it off, she turned to David, "I hate saying mean things to her."

"It's the only way, Tally. We have to ensure that she doesn't think we are messing around here."

"I know, but still, how would you feel telling Maddy you were going against everything she believes in?"

"That's not the same, Tally. Shay is not your mother. She's just a friend. A friend who has betrayed you multiple times." His eyes held a serious gaze. Tally shrank back involuntarily. She looked away from his stare, and poked the embers of the fire. David was right. Shay had left Tally behind when they were tracking Zane only five months ago. She turned her into a special. Shay was responsible for making Tally rewire herself, again. Tally wasn't sure how many more times one person can rewire themselves. Tally hoped she was rewired for the last time.

"Let's just get out of here, I didn't think we would be that easy to track, but Shay found us. I really don't want any more 'surprises' from any of my _friends_." Tally started to fold up her sleeping bag. David knelt to the ground and folded his too. He sat in silence as Tally cleared all of their marks on the land. She took one last glance around the clearing, and could not tell anyone had stayed there. She picked up the sack and shruged it on her shoulders. David stood up and walked next to Tally. Minutes passed in silence.

David spoke up. "Do you believe her?"

Tally was distraced by the sudden question, "Do I believe her?" she echoed.

"Shay. She hates us. She hates you because of me. Do you believe what we are doing is stupid?"

Tally turned to face David, "David, this is not the time to have doubts about the resistance. We have to keep going, keep trying. You can't listen to what people like Shay-la say. It'll only psych you out."

It was David's turn to be confused. "The resistance? I was talking about us. Do you think we are stupid? I know Shay has always told you since you got back to New Pretty Town that I am nothing, and that you should forget about me. When I first saw you again as a Pretty, I saw the hurt in your eyes, the _ohmygod-he-is-ugly _look. And then again, when you were a Special, I saw the supiority in your eyes. Yet, everytime it seems to disappear as you rewire yourself around the issue. You are the strongest, bravest person I have ever met. I love you with all of my heart. Do you think we are stupid?"

Tally stopped completley. "David. I. Will. Never. Think. That. I love you, sometimes I think it's too much for our own good. But the thing is, I'm not strong, or brave. I've always done what I needed to do, to be normal. Doctor Cable threatened to withold the Pretty surgary, I went after you and Shay. Zane was sick and I needed to find your mom, I escaped from New Pretty. I wanted Zane back, but as a Cutter, I forced him to run away too. I've never done anything tricky. I've always just tried to be normal, and in the end, I've always tried to remain me. Even now, I have the body of a Special, but an Ugly mind. If I ever thought you and I were stupid, I would not have asked you to come with me, to risk everything, and to ask you to leave Maggy for a long time."

David let a sigh of relief out, "Well, it's a good thing we are heading that way." He smiled and they walked on, laughing and talking into the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun was well over them, Tally and David stopped and had a small meal. David was chipper as he pulled out the last SpagBol, and Tally repressed a gag.

"God," she sighed, "I cannot wait until we eat something other than _this_ I have had enough freeze-dried food to last me three lifetimes."

"Yeah," David agreed, "But, it's the only thing that lasts in the wild. Who knows how long we are going to be out here next time. We aren't heading towards Maggie again."

"I thought we were going to the 'Ugly' town up by Atka."

Tally knew all too well that the "Ugly" town was no longer just for kids until they reach sixteen; it was for anyone who didn't want to move to the heart of Atka, but didn't want to move to any other city. Atka was not the only city to get rid of the Surgery; yes its citizens were still constantly changing their looks, but they did it on their own free will, not due to any lesions that were implanted on their brains. The only thing that separated Atka from the rest of the new Pretty-free cities was that it is one of the few cities that understand the impact of the Rusties. Tally and David were going up to the arctic to convince an entire city that they should join the rebellion against rebellion.

"We are," David said as he stuffed his mouth with SpagBol, and Tally looked at hers with reproach, "But, Atka is up north, hundreds of miles away from any other city, besides, do you really think we can stop at any city? If your friends—well, ex-friends—act like you are an enemy because of what we believe in, how do you think strangers will react to us? We only have a hope to recruit people to join our cause in Atka, we need to stay out of the rest of the cities way, especially, when we pass Charlotte, Leon, and Durand."

Tally winced at the mention of the cities. Those cities were by far the worst, not including Diego. Everyone in the cities were so Rusty, it was almost like none of them were taught what the Rusties did. They were, along with Diego, the heart of the reason why Tally and David were in the Wild. They couldn't see them coming, or going to Atka. If they did, Tally and David would never make it to Atka, and soon enough Atka would join the other cities in the Rusty way. Tally and David had to do whatever they could to stop that, it was their only chance for the Resistance to work.

Tally and David ate in silence. Tally was remembering the faces of Fuasto, Tach, and Ho on the old news feed they had gotten; they had all been put in charge of different cities. Fuasto was stationed at Charlotte, Tach at Leon, and Ho was currently in Durand. Shay, of course, hadn't left Diego. The four worst cities were run by people who used to prevent this from happening. Tally shuddered at the thought.

After a few minutes, David let a sigh escape, "Common Tally, we want to make it to the Smoke soon."

The words confused Tally, "I thought Maggy was in Diego."

"No, Maggy used to live there, but she doesn't like the way things are changing there, it's a constant stream of fresh new pretties, all waiting to become part of the first city to push back against the lesions. Maggy moved back to the Smoke a couple months ago."

"Are you sure seeing Maggy is such a great idea? I'm sure she hates me, I sent her that ping. I took you with me into the wild. I ran away from her special cure. How do you know she will greet us with open arms? What if she greets us with hatred?"

"Tally, we have gone over this again and again. Maggy will be upset at us, but she will come around. She is one of the few people to understand what the Rusties did, and how close we are coming to repeating that. Plus, do you really want to stay out here much longer?"

Tally busied herself with folding up the hover boards they had left in the sun to charge. Tally didn't tell David how easily she could survive in the wild. Her body was meant for this, it was carefully crafted, muscle by muscle until it was perfect. She could easily stay in the wild for years, and never think twice about it. She may have been cured of her Special mind, but her body was still crafted to be tricky, and to be able to hide in the wild. After the hover boards were ready to ride, Tally slipped on the crash bracelets, and turned to David.

"All I'm saying is, Maggy was the start of the revolution. Now you and I are going to end it. She is going to hate me, whether we are successful, or not."

David jumped onto the hover board next to Tally, they took off. Tally fell behind watching David ride. It always seemed to amaze her how easily David flew on a hover board. It was like the board was an extension of his feet. He glided over the ground below, and looked like he never had to try. Tally probably looked the same, but she had special reflexes, David didn't.

David looked over his shoulder and smirked at Tally, "First one to that rock over there wins?"

"Agreed, you are so going to lose." Tally let her Special body take over, and she passed David with hardly a challenge.


End file.
